I Don't Wanna Know
by BonesBird
Summary: Their relationship all boils down to one moment. One instance where life and death were no more than concepts in their mind. Oneshot. Songfic. P/T


**Title: I Don't Wanna Know  
><strong>**Summary: Their relationship all boils down to one moment. One instance where life and death were no more than concepts in their mind. Oneshot. Songfic.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I Don't Wanna Know - New Found Glory  
><strong>**Dedicated to: Roxann Dawson and Robert Duncan McNeill - Our Tom and B'Elanna. Amazingly well played, we miss you on our screens together every week.**

**I'm not sure how this fic came to me. Mostly in a semi-sleep deprived state. So if you see any mistakes I and my beta missed, please feel free to message me about them. I swear I'm still working on All Of The Words, this just came to me then wouldn't leave me alone, you know, like they do.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your eyes were covered in sunglasses<br>**__**When they first met mine  
><strong>__**I sat there and stared at you  
><strong>__**You didn't seem to mind  
><strong>__**The awkward ways we meet**_

**The First Day:**

Whether it was glances across the mess hall, or the times the briefly touched when they were working together, Tom Paris knew that there was more to this Klingon beauty than were visible by the casual observer. He made it his mission to become her friend, wanting to know as much as he could about her. He wanted to tell her every day how much he respected her. How much he valued her friendship. He made his motives clear, he had fallen in love with her at and early point in their friendship, but he knew he would have to patient. Waiting for B'Elanna to catch up with him. Harry had often tried to push them, he wondered how Harry felt, his two best friend being attracted to each other, but being unable to do anything about it. It had taken them almost dying for her to admit her true feelings. He had no clue that she had been telling the truth when she was stricken with Pon Farr. She really had cared about him, and had wanted him to be her partner. Every day for the rest of his life he would spend it showing her exactly why he loved her, and why she should keep giving him the chances she did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I never cared how I dressed before<br>**__**But I cared that night  
><strong>__**Anticipation ran through my bones  
><strong>__**And my clothes never fit right  
><strong>__**I can't wait til we meet again**_

**One Year In:**

She remembered every detail of their first kiss. She remembered exactly how his hair smelt, exactly how his hands felt as they wrapped around her. She had never thought about how her uniform looked until the days she knew she would be working with him. She got a little jolt of anticipation every time. Watching his hands as it guided a ship or shuttle was always something he loved to see. Every date they went on, every night in watching something or listening to music. Every time they went to the holodeck. It didn't matter. She got the same feeling in her stomach. Like she was about to burst if he didn't hold her hand, or give her some indication that he knew she was there. When they were working they were perfect professionals, unless one of them was in danger. She had learned that although she couldn't wait until she could see him, they both needed to focus more on the job. She could do that, and she knew he could too. She was glad she had finally given him the chance, after turning him down for so much in the years leading up to her declaration. She had loved him from the get-go, but she had needed to play hard to get.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Framed pictures start to be put on the wall<br>**__**Constant visits while I'm out on the road  
><strong>__**It's hard to leave sometimes  
><strong>__**But you know where I lay my head at night**_

**Two Years In:**

The more serious they got the more things migrated from his quarters to hers. Clothes, books, music. By the time she asked him to move into her quarters they had very little left to move. It gave the ship extra guest quarters, and it meant he was with the woman of his dreams every night. Not that that didn't lead to fights, of course it did, but he still went home to her every night. He got to see her on her best and worst days. Every time she came in tired and needing support he fell more in love with her, and every time she came in annoyed and started throwing things he loved her more. He couldn't imagine a way he would stop loving this woman. He would go to the ends of the universe for her. He would marry her. There was literally nothing that he wouldn't do, and every day he felt like he didn't deserve her. She loved him too, and she showed him in all the little ways she could. In a simple word or a look. She had once shown him logs from when he'd been in solitary and she hadn't been allowed to see her. He didn't realise how hard that had been on her. He hadn't seen her for 30 days, it was the longest time they'd been separated, and he never wanted to repeat it. He just wanted to love he forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First comes heavy breathing<br>**__**Staring at the ceiling  
><strong>__**What will happen next  
><strong>__**I don't wanna know**_

**That First Day Again:**

She laid next to him in the warm afterglow, both of them sticky and glistening. Their breath barely coming as they settled down together. The first time always had fireworks, she had known that all along. But this was more than fireworks. This was all the fire in Gre'Thor and all the light of the Bajoran's celestial temple. She had never had an experience that was quite the same. "Wow, that was amazing" she whispered, leaning lightly against his side.

"You're not joking" he laughed, and she found herself joining in his laughter, enjoying hearing him so at ease, so calm with what he had done, as she knew guilt was his constant companion.

"Did you have to be so tame" she smiled at him. Laughing as he rolled over so he was pinning her to the bed.

"We'll fix that as we go" he leant down and kissed her again. She felt as if she could hear the hallelujah chorus in the background. After another brief round, and another few minutes of catching her breath she asked the question that had been on her mind.

"Do you really think we'll last Tom?"

"I know we will, because you're the only girl I've wanted for over a year, and now I have you, I'm not letting you go."


End file.
